John King
History Origin John King was an extremely successful business man and the third richest man in America, with only Bruce Wayne and Lex Luthor with more money to their names. On the surface, John King appeared to be a humanitarian who used his billions to travel from city to city, rejuvenating and improving their conditions with the goal of saving lives, but he was secretly gaining control of crime and using his charity to indenture the citizens of those cities to his will as servants of The King. When he moved to Seattle to make it his next renovation, he was confronted by his wife, and in order to ensure his secret remained from the public, he overpowered and stabbed her to death on their kitchen table, an act that was witnessed by their young daughter, Mia Dearden. Hunting Mia Dearden His daughter escaped with a flashdrive containing evidence against him collected by his wife, and a list of names of every person in The King's employ, forcing him to send men to look for her. Knowing that these actions would draw the ire of Seattle's superhero, Green Arrow, King had someone hire Felicity Smoak to lead the hero to a cleared out warehouse, where a large number of his men would ambush and murder him, while he began to personally torture his way to learning where his daughter was hiding. Maintaining the appearance of a humanitarian billionaire, King made a televised speech about his funding of new communities to improve the quality of living outside of Seattle. He declined any comment on his potential mayoral candidacy, but made a point to order his men to round up a journalist who had asked about his connections with Carmine Falcone and murder them. When it was reported that the intervention of Mack Morgan had caused The King's men to lose Mia, and Smoak had betrayed them to work with the Arrow, King merely ordered they hire Merlyn, first to assassinate the man that had made the mistake of talking him into hiring Felicity over Merlyn to begin with, and then to hunt down both Mia and Green Arrow. When Merlyn engaged Queen on the City Center Mono-Rail, The King called the police sergeant on the scene, one of the countless in his pocket, and ordered him to keep the rest of the police from helping the hero. Despite his best attempts to stack the odds against Green Arrow, Merlyn disengaged, allowing the hero to escape with Mia. Having long since learned that Green Arrow was actually Oliver Queen, King sent Oliver an invitation to a fundraiser on his private blimp, where Queen intended to confront him. Believing he had Oliver out played, King sent orders to all of his men, sending a squad to kidnap Mia from Zehra Darvish's home, and dropping Oliver, Felicity and Diggle from his blimp, intending to see them fall to their deaths. He was surprised to see that instead, Oliver had called in a favor to Green Lantern, who arrived to catch them. Powers and Abilities *Coming Soon Equipment Weapons *Coming Soon Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon See Also *John King/Gallery In Other Media *Coming Soon Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/John_King_(Prime_Earth) *http://www.comicvine.com/the-king/4005-110315/ Category:Villains